The invention relates to gates and in particular unlocking of gates.
Gates are useful to inhibit undesired access through the gate while permitting relatively easy access if desired. Child safety gates are useful to help prevent injuries to children by inhibiting access through the gate by a child while permitting easy access through the gate by an adult. These gates can be mounted, e.g., in doorways, in hallways, between a wall and a stairway railing, or between two stairway railings (such as on a deck). With the gate in place, children are inhibited from accessing areas that are undesirable for the child to access. For example, it may be desirable to inhibit a child from accessing a kitchen, where toxic cleaners may be stored, or a stairway that the child may fall down. Safety gates can also inhibit children from gaining access to a pet or vice versa. A door of the gate can permit access if the door is moved to provide a passageway through the gate.